She Left and His Life Finished
by molivermylife
Summary: Derek's prank drives here away, but will his love be strong enough to diminish her hatred and bring her back into his life. He needed her back and so did the rest of the family. DASEY!
1. A Prank Gone Too FAr

I do not own Life With Derek

"_Casey McDonald, please report to the main office immediately. Casey McDonald to the main office!"_

Casey slammed her locker close while looking at the PA system, wondering what was up. Why did they need her in the main office? She grabbed her things quickly and headed down.

"Hi, I'm Casey McDonald," she greeted the secretary.

"The principle would like to see you in his office," she replied while giving her a look that Casey did not appreciate.

She quickly scrambled from under her looks and knocked on the door of the principle's office. As she did so a muffled voice gave her permission to enter but before she could open he door, the door opened and Max walked out of the room. When he saw her, he gave her a look full of hatred but walked away nonetheless. She inhaled slowly and deeply and took a couple of steps forward. She walked in and went to the desk and looked at the principle with concern written on her face and in her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Lasider(sp?)?" she asked questioningly.

"Casey McDonald, have a seat," he said in a manner that did not make the situation any better. Casey was becoming more and more worried over the reasoning she was sitting in the principle's office 5 minutes before lunch. It was usually Derek that would be in this position. She looked up once again and he spoke," I'm very disappointed Casey, never in my time as a principle of high schools have I witnessed such a thing. Would you like to explain yourself?"

"Excuse me? Explain myself? What did I do?" she replied afraid to hear the reply. She didn't remember doing anything offensive or rude or bad or anything. Her day went as usual and nothing was odd or unusual.

"Casey, there is no reason for you to pretend you do not know what is going on, I see here in your record that you have never done such a thing or anything at all to earn a visit to the principle's office. It even shows that you are a student of remarkable grades; I just cannot comprehend the reasoning behind such actions. And I would like to add that I take such matters seriously and you're actions can lead to other students following your lead and I cannot take that risk. I think you will be punished severely for this." He looked down at her with such anger in his eyes that she felt herself shrink a little and pull back.

"Punished for what? What did I even DO?" The suspense was eating away at her, she did not like any of this and she felt herself becoming sick with every word.

"Casey, denial will not help you. I'm afraid we have evidence from the bathroom and..." he was cut off by the bell indicating time for lunch. "For now you will have to go to lunch, Casey. When lunch is over you will report to my office once more. I have invited your parents, they will be here shortly. I will meet with all of you to discuss your actions and ... expulsion," he finished.

"EXPULSION?! WHAT!!" she screamed and knew that half the school could hear her but at the time she did not care who heard what, she was full of rage and confusion. She was being EXPELLED for something she had not even done, something she wasn't even aware of.

"Casey, lunch, please report back here after lunch."

Casey walked out of the office with shaky legs, her hands failed to cooperate, all the books and her bag fell out of her hands as she walked down the hall. She had tears burning her eyes and the principle's words echoed through her head over and over again. She felt her legs give away and dropped next to the lockers, she did not notice the stares people were giving her, only the fact that she was in a abyss of darkness and despair. She sat on the floor not caring about anyone or anything around her and cried. Expulsion... expulsion.. She was never one to cause trouble.

As she sat on the floor, she felt hands shaking her out of her moment of despair and looked up to see Emily looking at her with concern. "Case? What happened? Why'd they call you to the office?" she asked.

"Because... because" she cried and choked over the words," because...Em... I'm being... expelled," she completed in a whisper because it was unbelievable for her. Emily's mouth dropped at the news, "EXPELLED? FOR WHAT?"

"I don't even KNOW... Em," was all Casey could say before she began crying and begged for Emily to just leave her alone. Emily walked away after realizing that her presence was just making the matter worse.

Casey sat on the floor crying, she was starving before but now her hunger was of no importance. She heard another voice this time, but of a male, "Oh, look it's the princess crying on the floor, what did you see Max again. What let me guess, you begged him to take you back but he just walked away because his senses came and he realized what a pain you were for him," the voice said. "Poor floors, they have to soak up you're tears every time Max sets you in your place."

Casey looked up and as soon as her brain realized it was Derek saying all the horrible and crude things, her eyes gave off a look so dangerous that any other person would have ran away immediately but this was Derek and that look didn't bother him much. Well, it bothered him but he wouldn't let it show. "fine don't tell me, anyways why'd they call you to the office?"

She had no intention of telling him anything that happened in the office so she kept ignoring the fact that he had slid down to sit next to her. She ignored his presence throughout. He looked over and when he got no reply he went on," OH, probably another award you were getting and the principle wanted to give it to you personally because _it was an honor,_ right?"

"No, Derek," she said his name with so much hatred that the sound hurt his ears "I was called down for something else, so now will you please spare some mercy and get your pathetic presence the hell away from me."

"Whoa, princess is ticked off, i didn't this words were in your vocabulary. What? Did you find out that you had an A- in a class? Because that would be a disaster you know because...

"Shut the fuck UP, DEREK!" she said and turned around so she didn't have see him anymore.

"Whoa, whoa, you're probably on PMS or something and crying over something stupid because you're hormones are going crazy on you and.."

"NO, Derek, I'm not PMSing... I'm being fucking expelled for something I didn't even FUCKING do and I don't even know the fuck WHY?" she shouted at him.

A look of shock came over him, _expelled_ he thought _but Casey never does anything bad. She's a goodie-two-shoes. She wouldn't do anything to get EXPELLED. _

"Expelled? But ... Whhhyyy?" was all he could manage to say from shock.

"I just said, I don't know... he said something about evidence from the bathroom and I don't know what the hell is going... this is going to ruin my life and I didn't even do anything," she kept on rambling and didn't notice realization dawn on Derek's face, _it had gone way farther than he ever expected it would. Casey was being expelled and it was ALL his fault. SHIT! _

"In...In... in... the.. b-b-b-bathroom" he stuttered.

"Yeah the bathroom, I don't remember even GOING to the school bathroom this week," she said looking at the floor, trying her hardest to figure things out. But she didn't anymore time to figure anything out for that bell had rung and she had to report to the office to meet her mom and George and get the answers to the mystery and be expelled. So, she picked herself up off the floor and made her way to the dreaded office again. She never heard Derek call on her because she only saw the office door from then on. This was it, her last day at this high school and then she would be gone living a life full of disgrace from her parents.

She walked in and found Nora and George sitting on chairs in front of the desk, they didn't look happy and she knew that this day would only get worse. The principle motioned her to sit down but before he could begin, there was a knock on the door and Derek walked in, "She didn't do it, I left the stuff in there. I was just trying to prank her, it was all a joke, you can't expel her," he said but before Lasider could say anything her started again, "I can even get my friends to witness that I did this, Casey would NEVER do such a thing."

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, but doing what Casey did for you in the past will not help this time because her actions are far worse than yours were."

"But she didn't do it," he said desperately looking at Nora to support him. But what he saw in Nora's eyes was a bigger shock; she had believed the story and shook her head telling him to drop it.

He looked at George then Nora again and knew that his actions wouldn't help. It was decided and he couldn't save anything. He closed the door slowly and dragged his feet away. This was all his fault, just a joke, but it had gone too far. He just could not comprehend how Lasider found the evidence, he never used that bathroom, someone had to have given it to him..._Max... SHIT! __  
_--

"Well, I promised to show you the evidence so umm here it is," said Lasider handing Nora the box. Casey looked down and saw something that caused her eyes to shoot open. _No... NO... but I didn't even do anything... this could easily be any girls.. _but when she looked down again she saw what the "real" evidence was. Her student card was in there on top of the bra.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Venturi, I hope that I don't have to explain anything else, the only thing I know is that a young man came in and gave me these and told me that he found them in the bathroom after Casey exited the bathroom. He wishes for his name to remain unknown. But I will have to take drastic measures to ensure that none of the other girls in the school find this as an excuse to take visits the male's restroom for sexual activities." Lasider said.

_Sexual activities? I didn't have sex with anyone, ESPECIALLY not in the Boy's bathroom. _She couldn't tell how someone had gotten her student card, she had forgotten it at home yesterday on the table right before Derek put his hand down..._DEREK! _Her eyes went up and suddenly she realized, Derek had taken her bra and student card and put them in the bathroom to pull a prank but someone had given it to Lasider saying she was having sex in the bathroom. But who was it? She tried to think and remembered Max exiting the office when she arrived. Derek and Max had ruined her life all for a laugh and revenge.

"Well, I'm afraid she will not be allowed back after today. Ms. McDonald, you may empty you're locker immediately and I wish you luck in you're future life and I hope you have learned something from today," he said.

_Learned something!! Oh, she'd learned something alright. This was it, Derek was not going to ruin her life anymore. _Only 2 more months of senior year were left but she was being expelled because Derek wanted to have a laugh. She wasn't mad, she wasn't furious, she was full of hatred and Derek would get it this time.  
--

Her parents had decided to wait will school was finished before going home because that way they wouldn't have to come back for Derek. When Derek saw Casey he looked miserable and full of remorse. Casey wanted to launch at him and murder him at the spot but she controlled her anger for enough had been done for the day. She would wait till they were safely home before getting at Derek.

As soon as they got home, Nora and George left to pick up the other three siblings while Casey and Derek were to wait for them at home. Casey had only waited before the door to pen and close before she looked at Derek with a look that had the potential to stab through his body so severely that he would have been sliced into a million slices. He looked down with a look full of shame but she did not care nor wanted to accept his apology.

"Case.. before you yell let me just say, I did that as a joke and I never knew someone would even notice and take it to Lasider," he said slowly.

"Oh, really? And how would that have given you a fucking laugh. I'm expelled now, shouldn't you be laughing the hell out right now. You're joke worked, it officially ruined my fucking life! Are you happy?" she yelled not caring who heard her.

"Casey, I didn't know.."

"What didn't you know Derek? That this would ruin my life, well isn't that what all your pranks are intended to do? Aren't they all supposed to ruin my life and make you fucking happy? Well, this one sure did all that shit and my life is done," she screamed.

"But.."

"But what Derek, face it you have no fucking excuse this time. For the first time you're prank went so much farther than you had planned it to. My mom hates me, I'm EXPELLED, and my future is FUCKING ruined. Your shitty personality and mind caused all of this but why should that matter, you just got a laugh and that's it. I'm the one who fucking got expelled when I didn't even DO anything. You're a monster, a fucking asshole that ruined my life, I wish my mom never married your dad so I wouldn't have met the shit likes of or have to have seen your face. My life would be perfectly fine right now. And today I can officially and HONESTLY say, Derek Venturi, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she shrieked at him. The vibe and energy coming from her was already slashing his heart. To top it off the look she was giving him would break his heart more than just once. She pushed her hand to his chest.

"Um. What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Checking to see if there's a fucking heart in there that should feel some guilt for any of this and… oh.. there it is but you know what.. it's surrounded by a fucking stone wall that you put up around it. I just hope one day when that wall is gone, I wish that you're heart burns from the guilt of this," and with that she pushed him and ran up the stairs.

Usually, she would have cried and then ran up but today she didn't cry, she couldn't because she wasn't sad, she was infuriated.

**The next chapter is where the story REALLY starts. This was like an introduction. Review PLEASE. **


	2. The Departure

That night, Derek wasn't able to fall asleep at all. He tossed so many times that his body ached. The guilt was literally eating his insides, he had already thrown up 3 times that night and knew he had screwed it up badly. He had to pull a prank to laugh. It was true he did that all to cover his undying love for her. He had thrown the bra in there to cause a rumor in the school, save her from the rumors, and tell everyone that it was his fault and this would be his announcement for his undying love fore her. But the plan had taken the opposite direction. He was going to beat Max so badly for wrecking his plan that he would never even think of messing with him again.

He got off the bed to go to the bathroom to throw up again but by the stairs he heard a noise and heard Nora whisper yelling at Casey for being stupid and making such irrational decisions.

Casey was arguing back, "Mom I've already arranged for admission in a school and I will do it even if you say no, I just thought it would be better to let you know that I am because it wouldn't be too much worry," she whispered, "besides, I'm eighteen and was supposed to leave for college soon, so you can't stop me."

"Fine! I just wish you wouldn't chose to do it this way but if you think it will make your living a little better then I won't stop you," Nora said back.

Derek ran forward to the bathroom because Casey's voice had brought the vomit back, so he didn't hear the rest of it.

"I've already packed half my room and will be done by tomorrow morning, so tomorrow night I'll leave when everyone is sleeping. There'll be no sad goodbyes and I won't be sad about it. I've got an apartment there and I've already scheduled a job with one of my friend's uncle, I won't need any money from you," she said.

In the morning George and Nora looked really sad and Derek couldn't tell why Casey's choice of a school would affect them so badly. When Lizzie came down she looked terrible, as though she hadn't slept in weeks. When she looked up Derek realized she had been crying. Edwin and Marti were the only two that knew nothing about any of it.

The next night, it was late when Derek thought he heard something but he felt so sick there was no way he could get up to investigate. But when he heard a car outside, he thought it might be Casey coming back so he got up and decided to go to her room and wait and try a sincere apology. He practiced three times and then walked out.

When he got to her room, he opened the door and slipped in. When he turned around after turning the door, he was in full shock. The room was empty except for the bed and desk. Her computer and books and clothes and pictures were all gone. It looked like Casey had moved out and it dawned on Derek that this might be the reason why everyone was so sad in the morning. This is what she was talking to Nora and George about last night. He went to the desk and sat on her chair, tears filling up his view of everything. Casey had left him and he had no idea where she had gone. A terrible feeling came about in his guts. His heart pained horribly and he cried, cried throughout the night until no more tears would flow.

When he finally picked his head off of the desk, the sun was shining through the window. It was morning and it was time for him to get ready for school. He got up and got ready and headed down the stairs, when he reached the kitchen, he saw Nora was reading a card and crying. Lizzie was sitting on the chair reading another card while she too cried.

Then Edwin and Marti walked down both with cards, Edwin looked sad and Marti looked confused.

"Smerek? Why is Casey telling me to forget she lived here?" she questioned.

Derek took her card and read it, it said great things about Marti and at the end it said she won't come back, not to miss her, and try to think she never was there.

It hurt Derek to read those words, he looked around and noticed Ed looking up and asking Nora where Casey had gone. Derek turned immediately hoping for an answer but Nora just said, "I don't know, she didn't want anyone to know. She said she wanted to start a new life without any of us knowing."

This was what Derek was dreading and now his worst thoughts were confirmed. Casey had left without any contact information and it was all because of his mistake. She was never going to come back, she wanted them all to forget she ever existed. He couldn't just tell his heart to stop aching and forget about her. He needed her. He asked Marti where she found the card and then found out they all had found them on their doors. He walked up to his door and felt it, hoping for an invisible card that would have left him but the truth was she hadn't left him one. Now he finally believed she really, truly, actually hated him.

He slid down next to the door and new tears welled up in his eyes. The love of his life had left him and he would never see her again. The pain and guilt put together were so strong even Derek couldn't handle them.

She had left secretly in the night without saying a goodbye to him. He longed for her to come running up the stairs, or the slam her door in his face, or even say his name in her angry voice. But after a while he finally grasped the fact that she would not return and he would never see or hear her again.


End file.
